S&M
by First Of The Year
Summary: Bebe Stevens festeja sus 16, pero Kenny McCormick es el que se lleva el mejor regalo,  Bunny


**B**uen_o_, es**t**e es mi pri_m_er fi**c**, por fav_or_ sean buenos ^^

~ Esta historia me pertenece, los personajes son exclusivamente de Trey Parker & Matt Stone :B ~

* * *

><p><strong>S&amp;M<strong>

Eran al rededor de las 3 am, cuando todos bailaban al rededor de una rubia con un peinado exagerado, un vestido rosa muy grande y llamativo, y una tiara con el doble tamaño de su cabeza. Quien era? Nada menos que Bebe Stevens, recien cumplida los 16 años. Para sus 16, le pidio a su padre hacer una fiesta en un salon, con DJ, comida, y con todo lo que una chica pueda imaginar. El salon no era tan grande como ella habia pedido, pero era pasable. No muy grande, en una parte varias mesas de 6 sillas cada una, y en la otra mitad del salon estaba la pista de baile.

Los chicos aunque no les gustara la idea de vestirse formalmente fueron igual. La mayoria usaba camisa y corbata (como se debia) aunque un poco desalineados. Otros directamente se fueron con jean (provocandole un ataque a la rubia ya que queria que todo fuera formal). Mientras todos bailaban (Inclusive Kyle estaba bailando como si no huviera un mañana) Kenny observó a un pequeño rubio sentado solo en una mesa mientras miraba la hora con el celular. Sonrio de manera picarona y decidió ir a hablar con el.

- Hola Leopold - dijo de la nada sobresaltando al pequeño.

- H-Hola Kenny, me asustaste - dijo un poco mas calmado.

- Por que no bailas? - pregunto intrigado, aunque sabia que el no era de los chicos que bailaran.

- N-no me gusta b-bailar, ad-demas no se como - decia esto con un leve sonrojo y mirando al piso, provocando que Kenny pensara que era lo mas tierno que haya visto en su vida.

- No sabes bailar? Es facil, solo sigue el ritmo y dejate llevar - comentó el rubio mayor

_Feels so good_  
><em>Being bad<em>  
><em>There's no way<em>  
><em>I'm turning back<em>  
><em>The pain is my pleasure<em>  
><em>Cause nothing could measure<em>

Kenny tenia un brazo posado en la silla de Butters, muy cerca de él. El pobre Butters no sabia que pensar, estaba rojo, tenia calor, la corbata le apretaba. Encima Kenny estaba con la camisa un poco abierta, la corbata floja, y tenia el peilo despeinado de tanto bailar. Bien, eso claramente no ayudaba en nada.

- G-gracias por el cons-sejo, pero n-no me siento con muchas g-ganas - decia muy nervioso Butters - y t-tú por que no b-bailas?

- Simplemente me canse, estuve bailando desde las 9 y son las 3:30. Ademas creo que ya baile con todas las chicas que estan buenas - dijo con un tono bastante arrogante y con una sonrisa de orgullo.

- A-acaso has tomado? - preguntó el menor al oler el aliento de McCormirck.

_Flashback_

_- Esta fiesta va a ser una mierda - comento el anticristo - No van a servir alcohol porque "somos menores" - bufó _

_- Estoy de acuerdo con el emo - afirmo Tucker_

_- Que no soy emo hijo de puta! - contra ataco Damien, consiguiendo que Craig le sacara el dedo del medio_

_- Señores, señores, calmense. Yo tengo la solucion a todo. - interrumpio el chico de la parka naranja - Solamente hay que meter el alcohol a la fiesta y la metemos en las jarras de la bebida - dijo con una sonrisa nada inocente_

_- Pero que genio - dijo con sarcasmo el del gorro azul - Y quien va a ser el heroe que lo haga? Sinos atrapan nos hecharan. _

_- Yo mismo me sacrifico, ademas, me muero por ver la fiesta con un toque de alcoho. - sonrió asustando a los otros dos_

_- Como sea - dijieron al unison olos otros dos _

_Fin del flashback _

Este solo sonrio de forma angelical para calmar al menor, cosa que no logro. Y se fue acercando mas y mas, mientras que Butters solo se alejaba, al punto que quedo muy al borde de la silla casi callendose.

- K-kenny? - pregunto con miedo

- Hm? - el otro se seguia acercando.

_Cause I may be bad_  
><em>But I'm perfectly good at it<em>  
><em>Sex in the air<em>  
><em>I don't care<em>  
><em>I love the smell of it<em>  
><em>Sticks and stones<em>  
><em>May break my bones<em>  
><em>But chains and whips<em>  
><em>Excite me<em>

- Q-que haces? - Butters ya no podia mas, si seguia asi iba a explotar.

- Me divierto, tiene algo de malo eso? - pregunto como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

- N-no per-ro... - no pudo terminar porque el inmortal lo calló con un beso. Al principio no sabia si corresponderle, cortarlo, o que. Primero se quedo inmovil, sin saber que hacer, pero se rindio y se dejo llevar. Kenny le paso uin brazo por la sintura y buttes lo agarro del cuello. Aunque estaban sentados, eso no les impidio para nada.

_Oh_  
><em>I love the feeling<em>  
><em>You bring to me<em>  
><em>Oh, you turn me on<em>

_It's exactly what_  
><em>I've been yearning for<em>  
><em>Give it to me strong<em>

Despues de todo, la fiesta no fue tan mala.

~** S**totch**&M**cCormick ~

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>erdon si les parecio muy corto, o muy flojo. Este es mi primer fic y soy muy nueva en esto. Perdon de nuevo u.u"

Espero comentarios, criticas, adulaciones. TODO

Gracias por leer. ^^


End file.
